


High school never ends

by Multifandomwriter22



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Degrassi
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter22/pseuds/Multifandomwriter22
Summary: When william and zoe start high school they get involved in drama and they have to learn that haters will hate but never stand down  they also make some mistakes with the law and they have to face with what they did wrongThis is also a degrassi cross over but William and hunter are dating dont hate
Relationships: Becky Baker/Adam Torres, Bianca DeSousa/Drew Torres, Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy, Fiona Coyne/Imogen Moreno, Maya Matlin/Campbell Saunders, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William queen/hunter hollingsworth
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will include bullying toward William but it will be not to intense it will also be Williams first fight
> 
> Message me for any chapter ideas

William walks into school with zoe he smiles looking at his friend she was always with him he kept walking when he saw bullies from the middle school they were in high school with him

"Crap"William thought to himself sighing as one of the bullies named alex pushed William down and snickered walking off laughing zoe looks at William "its fine there just jerks" zoe said as they walked to class

*skip to lunch* William and zoe were eating lunch with there friend group when Alex went to William pouring water on him snickering William turned around "could you freaking stop ok I'm sick of it!" William said pissed alex smirks "why don't you make me then chicken" alex said and punched William across the face for no reason at that moment William lost it and got up and Alex was acting like he was gonna hit William again when William punched alex hard in the nose William was in athletics he was strong Alex fell on the ground his nose bleeding he got up dizzy he took another swing which William ducked at then he punched Alex and pushed him back 

The principal grabbed both Alex and William and took him to his office and sat there looking at them "so who am I gonna be calling" he asked and the boys didnt respond so he called Oliver and he answered 

~Oliver pov~

I see my phone buzz it's williams school I answer "hello this is him oh yeah I'll be there I'm currently on lunch break but I'll be there" I say leaving my office sighing going to Williams school

~end of pov~

The principal had called zoe in the room and he had also called rene and Alex's dad because of the whole incident when all 3 of the parebts walked in they sighed

Principal:who wants to talk first

Zoe:I will this isn't really even wills fault alex you have been bullying him since 7th grade god hes told you to back off so many time and you didn't so you started the fight you little bitc-" zoe said but was cut off cuz William covered her mouth before she cussed 

Oliver looked kinda shocked with Rene

Alex:well I'm sorry if the gay kids a easy target and he wont defend himself ok he told me to back off I didnt I'm surprised he fought this time instead of snitching

Oliver:hey! He's not gay 

William looks down slightly 

Oliver:William your not gay right

William:I am thats not bad right

Oliver:no its perfectly fine it's just why didnt you tell me

William:can we save that conversation for later 

Oliver nods

William looks at the principal "Mr.simpson I know I shouldn't have hit him I got mad" William said upset at himself

The principal:I understand

To be continued


	2. NO SCHOOL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William has to deal with his 1 day suspension for getting in a fight this is his day off

Oliver went to williams room "hey buddy I'll be home for lunch I'm proud you defended yourself so have a good day here" oliver told William who nodded and walked downstairs when his dad left he got the ice cream out and made him ice cream for breakfast he smiles sitting on the ground in front of the tv eating it he started watching keeping up with the Kardashians cuz he was channel surfing and he got dragged into it 

Hunter called William and will answered

Hunter:can I come over before school starts for like 5 minuets  
William:sure

In 2 minutes Hunter went to his house and sat with william who hugged him they cuddled with each other until thea walked in because she was gonna babysit him because Oliver told her too

Thea saw them kiss "oh god sorry for invading your privacy" she said turning around quickly

Hunter:it's fine I have school I'll call you up babe later alright

William nods when Hunter left he hugs his aunt thea

Thea:Kardashians really

William nods

To be continued


End file.
